


chingu

by ajunetokki



Series: Naniel/Pacabunny Oneshots [1]
Category: MXM (Band), Produce 101 (TV), TWICE (Band), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajunetokki/pseuds/ajunetokki
Summary: "What's with the water in these dance studios? Why do all of the kids here look like titans from Attack on Titan? I should have tried dancing back then, maybe now I would also be enjoying the fresh air up there.”





	chingu

\- Hey little boy, can noona ask you something?

Im Youngmin who was crouching down to tie his shoelaces, looked up to see a girl as small as a Chupa Chups smiling at him, so he stood up.

Nayeon's eyes widened as the blob of red hair that just a moment ago she could still see the top of kept going up higher and higher. Her smile slowly faded as his grew wider. It now seemed more like she was talking to the front pocket of his checked shirt than to the boy himself. And Nayeon felt bitterly familiar with this position. _What's with the water in these dance studios? Why do all of the kids here look like titans from Attack on Titan? I should have tried dancing back then, maybe now I would also be enjoying the fresh air up there._

Youngmin could see the surprise and just a speck of fear (?) in the pair of round eyes before him, so he not-so-subtly smirked and asked, "What’s the problem NOONA?"

 _Uhm._ Nayeon unconsciously gulped, stepped back a little to avoid craning her neck, and replied nonchalantly. "Well, do you know any boy with the name Euigeon? He also practices dancing here and is about the same height as you." The corner of her lips pulled up for just a fraction of a second before turning into a polite (fake) smile. _Think your height can intimidate me? Yeah, don’t be smug, I also have a titan for a younger brother at home, so I’m not scared of you, not at all._

Although Youngmin knew for sure this was the first time he heard of such a difficult to pronounce name, he still went through all the names and nicknames of the boys in his dance team again. And looking at the chupa chups in front of him, Youngmin swore she gave off a somehow familiar vibe, but at the same time something was off.

\- Youngminie hyung, you haven’t left yet?

A cheerful and a little rushed Busan voice could be heard running down the stairs. Youngmin did not have to turn around to know who it belonged to.

\- Ah Euigeonie!

\- Yeah Daniel! I am just… about… to leave…

Wait, something is wrong? Youngmin turned to look at his close dongsaeng, then the chupa chups and then back at the younger boy… W-what???

As colors drained from the new boy’s face, he hurriedly ran to put a hand over the mouth which just spelled out his _forbidden_ name, his brain had already spat out 14 curses in the mean time. The hell, why is this annoying noona going around calling him Euigeonie Euigeonie, TODAY, HERE? He whispered lowly trying to sound angry, but a bit of aegyo still managed to slip out, "Noonaaa, outside the house, I told you to call me Daniel!!!"

"Ahhh I totally forgot, uchuchu Euigeonie ah don’t be mad. You forgot your phone and also the lunch box so I bring them here for you, see?" Seeing the young boy turned into an annoyed cat with his fur all puffed up, Nayeon decided to joke around even more. She pursed her lips, tried to emphasize the embarrassing name and pet his head, feeling satisfied with herself. _Haha even when you’re using your big ass back to tower over me, sparing me no sunlight or fresh oxygen, I’m not backing down. Remember, height difference is just a number, okayyy?_

"Uhm, Daniel ah, I’m going first." To Youngmin, the two brother and sister in front of him was nothing short of a combination of gag skit and animal circus. But pointing and laughing at them in the first meeting would be kinda rude. So he thought he’d better leave.

But Daniel was thoughtful(?). He wanted to explained the situation to Youngmin. "Youngmin hyung, listen to me. Euigeon is my birthname, but since no one can pronounce it, even my parents, I decided to change it into Daniel for good. Just bury it far away from your memory and let it rest in peace. Don’t summon it all the time like some insensible brainless person, okay? Also, this is my noona, Im Nayeon. You two are the same age."

Nayeon could faintly feel her back being stabbed. Daniel innocently put his arms and all of his bodyweight of a titan onto the weak-looking sister next to him. Nayeon was certain that the amount of sunlight she got was inching closer and closer to zero. She internally calculated the chance of her becoming shorter because of the lack of vitamin D and the weight of the retarded titan she had to carry on a daily basis.

Hearing the introduction from Daniel, Youngmin lowered his stare from the now-smiling-like-a-idiot dongsaeng to the chupa chups next to him. Lips forming a smirk, he was clearly amused, "Oh, NOONA is actually the same age as ME?"

Nayeon’s face darkened. She had no choice but to brush it off and put on a fake smile, "Haha, my mistake, my mistake. Youngmin chingu ya, a nice and kindhearted and handsome friend like you will forgive me, right? Right?"

And Youngmin figured it out. The familiarity he sensed from before was the pair of infamous bunny teeth that shone so bright it could bline people everytime these two smiled. The only difference was their eyes, Daniel’s eyes were like this  ￣3￣ but chupa chups’ were like this ◕ ᴗ ◕

Youngmin had not eaten anything today, so what was the sweet feeling bubbling inside him right now?

At that moment, the red-haired boy already knew he was a sucker. But determined not to let it show, he (fakely) nonchalantly replied, "No problem, a nice, kindhearted, handsome friend like me won’t take it personal. By the way, I’m going first, bye Nayeon CHINGU…"

Daniel snatched the chance and playfully nudged the girl next to him.

- Noona ah, say goodbye to your CHINGU ￣∀￣

\- … and you too, EUIGEONIEEE!!!

…

 

Kang Daniel, a strong Busan man, a manly one at that, who had bravely come to Seoul 2 years ago to pursue his dream, who had struggled through many hardships, who nothing seemed to be able to take down; suddenly felt that he should seriously consider throwing away his SIM card, no also his GPS-installed mobile phone, and leave the dance team, leave Seoul, leave South Korea.

No, after much consideration, Daniel had come to realize that his best option would be to jump into the Han river and reincarnate into some other life. One that would be easier to deal with. Than. This. One.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know most people don't even think about the possibility of Daniel/Nayeon and Youngmin/Nayeon, but I hope you can enjoy this oneshot and give me your comments XD


End file.
